


romance

by nuntears



Series: goretober 2019 [2]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Ficlet, Masturbation, Moral Bankruptcy, Necrophilia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuntears/pseuds/nuntears
Summary: day 4: autopsy-not a story of right place, wrong time, they are exactly where they need to be, and exactly when they should be.
Relationships: Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Series: goretober 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505051
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	romance

when you were alive you were obsessed with two things. death and beauty.

you thought about your funeral. what outfit your family would pick for you. if it’d be open casket. how many people would be there. how many of them would cry. 

you thought about getting cremated.

in a cold room bathed in a blue hue, you are still and waiting for the man of your dreams. 

lawrence stands over you, he’s breathing heavy, it’s the only sound in the room. he’s struggling with himself. he knows he shouldn’t be here. he should wait until he’s finished med school, until he’s safer. 

but you’re too close, too tempting. you’re perfect.

you stumbled upon it, the image of a corpse on your computer. and you were terrified in a way where you were looking at something you know you shouldn’t, but you couldn’t look away. and in the features of her long dead face you found something familiar. something you’ve been chasing but couldn’t quite lay your finger on. she was beautiful. you wanted to be beautiful. 

he stands for a while, as if he doesn’t want to make the first move. there’s so much tension between the two of you, so much he’s sure in some way you can feel it too. heat is practically radiating from his skin as his chest moves and yours is still, before finally

with shaky fingers, he touches your face. then palms your cheek. it’s cold and soft and so giving to his touch. in his mind you’re leaning in, you’re warming under his hand. you’re pressing closer. it’s so romantic. he starts getting hard.

after you saw that picture, you couldn’t stop thinking about it. stumbling upon it is one thing, but to go looking for it? that’s not something you could reconcile with. but even without it, her face haunted you. whenever you closed your eyes, she was there, beckoning you. she wanted you to join her, to lay next to her, to be beautiful with her. 

you decided, you didn’t want to be cremated, or buried. you wanted to give in, you wanted to be beautiful. you wanted someone to find you beautiful.

he licks his lips, and swallows. 

yours have long lost their pink, and your closed eyelids are dark. they don’t try to hide the death from you and lawrence loves that. he was worried he’d be too particular with the real thing in front of him, not just pictures online, he was worried he wouldn’t get a wide enough selection. but looking at you now, he knew he didn’t need anyone else. he was inches from falling in love for the first time in his life.

you had made it clear when you die you want your body to be donated to the local university. your mother, heavily religious, pushed back, but you were firm. it look a while and some convincing on your part, “i just want to help people, i want to be useful”, and she came around, found it virtuous even. in reality it would be the most self serving thing you’d ever done.

he traces your sutures, gently, so gently. he wants to make his way inside of you, so he trails his hands down, along your body. down your cold still stomach, until he was exactly where he wanted to be. 

he pressed his fingers into your opening and there isn’t much give but he presses regardless. he’s inside of you now, face flushed and heart beating fast. he’s warm enough for the both of you. 

“is that nice?” he asks you quietly, not moving yet. he waits for a reply he won’t receive. 

he begins panting, he reaches into his pants and palms his dick, before slowly moving his fingers. “so beautiful…” 

something brushes against his finger. 

confused, he pulls out and a little maggot wiggles with it, funny, he thinks, there’s still some life inside you, some part that can still feel it. he didn’t know he’d like that but he does, he can’t stop his mind from racing, you feel it, you like it, you are warm now, you are loved.

the night you decide to go through with it you find her again. it took a while to find the picture, but you did. you were just as mesmerized as the first time. you didn’t want to do it at home though. you send your image to your phone, you take a walk.

he can’t hold back anymore, he’s jerking his cock fast now, he’s close, he’s staring at your lips, your hair, your skin. you’re so beautiful, the most beautiful person he’s ever seen in his life. he’s letting out small whines and hoarse moans.

“please…” he begs.

you slash your throat, you fall to your knees, you bleed out.

he comes all over your neck sutures. 

he’s panting, his eyes screwed shut. lawrence swallows, his mouth is so dry. before he’s completely recovered, he cleans up the mess with the back of his sleeve. suddenly he’s shy, he can’t look at you. 

“sorry” he whispers. 

he’s leaving in a hurry now, having had his fill. by the door, he takes one last quick look at you, and in the hazy afterglow and all the shame, he thinks he sees you smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> i might revisit this sometime and retouch it a bit, add some more, etc.. this is just something i hammered out real quick, i found a sore lacking in necrophilia fics and wanted to remedy that ! crossposted to tumblr @[nuntears](https://nuntears.tumblr.com/post/190173415386/day-4-autopsy)


End file.
